A Lovely Tune
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: "I do not believe in my heart that the clever one, divine Athena took the clever instrument in the mountain thickets and then in fear of eye-offending ugliness threw it from her hands…for why should a keen yearning for lovely beauty distress her, to whom Klotho had assigned a marriageless and childless virginity." - What would have happened had Athena NOT thrown out the flute? R


**A/N: a one shot of what might happen if Athena kept the flute. Yes Apollo, poor god is so hopeless and such a DRAMA QUEEN… and a baby (you will all leave the fic hating him). Enjoy. The description quote came from Telestes, Fragment 805 (I believe, quote from theoi dot com) Comment nicely. **** (read bottom A/N) Excuse inaccuracies, this was me being….me….**

Athena sighed glancing around the deep forest she had chosen to hide. She sat by the opening of a small natural cave at the foot of which was a small creek. The lush forest consisted of all manners of trees, shrubs, climbing vines and flowers; the type of place people said was lovely yet never bothered to visit.

_This IS a good invention_. She said again to convince herself looking down in distaste at the instrument made of deer bones. The many tuned flute produced divine music yet also brought with it a tingle of humiliation. She did admit in her excitement over the lovely sounds that she hadn't bothered to see how her face had looked while she played it. She had barely fiddled with it enough before she planned to play it when Hera and Aphrodite's mocking reached her ears. The goddess of Wisdom grimaced; they envied such tunes and that their lame fingers were incapable of anything outside of the bed chambers. Her hand tingled slightly for one final second before the pain from striking the satyr Marsyas who tried to take it faded. True she had in her moment of anger thrown out the flute but when she saw him go to retrieve it she knew that she didn't want anyone else to have it. This instrument was hers and no mortal or god would get glory from it. All she had to do was figure out how to remedy the problem that came with playing it.

"Why do I even care?" she mumbled holding her fingers over the holes, her long blond hair blowing in the gentle breeze. _Because if they are laughing at you, no one will take you seriously and both you and your music will lose respect._ Her mind answered coldly. She leaned back into the shadows of the tree looking off into the sunset as she played the instrument again, it felt good, her fingers moved with skill and the sounds made were not any she could compare to something yet all the same sounded lovely. The goddess lowered her head, her eyes widening when she saw unnatural shadows that meant only one thing.

"Erebus." She breathed lowering her instrument before realizing it would be useless to hide it after him seeing it. Erebus, were he a mortal would look to be a man in his middle years, if he had skin or form that is. The being in front of her now was merely shadow shaped like a man. The phantom had golden eyes and wore a long regal robe of blackness. Athena in all her years had actually never met this being before and that name was the only thing to leave her lips for some reason. "What…are you doing here?"

The god merely smiled and gestured to her, noting her silver eyes lighting up in recognition of the fact she was lounging in the shadows made by the trees and setting sun. "Is there any reason you lay here? It isn't hot enough that you would need shade, and there are other trees that afford more comfort, them being on grass, yet you sit below the darkest tree on the hardest rock. Could you be hiding perhaps?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Of course." She answered moving to stand up only to find she was somehow trapped by his gaze. "I was trying to play this and I did not want anyone to see me."

"The sounds are lovely yet you pine about your face? Vanity doesn't suit you." He frowned with distaste. "Never the less I shall humor you provided you play for me dear; I shall keep my shadows around you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

The night was late and Apollo groaned his head rising from his pillow. After today's events one might think even a god would tire. Sleep wasn't something a god needed but they always felt better when getting it. The Sun God glanced at the crescent moon seeing that sunrise was awhile away and left to try his hand at hunting.

The woods were dark, darker than usual as the god struggled to see where he was going. "The moon is out." He glanced up and groaned. "Vile Erebus must be playing a trick of some sort! I shall hunt even without the aid of light." He growled notching his bow when he saw shadows moving by a tree, just as he was about to release his arrow, the buck raised its head as if hearing something. The god listened too, his jaw dropping when a divine music reached is ears. Never in all his years had he heard something so sublime the only one that could make such lovely music was _him. _The sounds came forth as gentle as rain, so soft and soothing it nearly lulled the god to sleep. As the music paused Apollo almost felt the urge to cry out. Why had such a lovely tune ceased?! His joy returned when the player struck up another tune, this one charming…and _his_! It was a song he had just given to the muses to spread in the ears of mortals! How swiftly they worked! The tune was meant for harp, which this strange instrument was not yet it sounded glorious none the less.

Apollo found all thought leaving as he tore his way through the woods quickening his pace, needing to find the source of the sound. _I must find that player! _ Whoever they were when he found them he would marry them! No one to ever pick up a harp or instrument had ever played so beautifully. The player of the majestic song he would claim as his own both body and soul! Were they mortal he would make them immortal so they would never cease their music. They whoever they were would be as his shadow and remain at his side for all time. When he picked up his harp, they would accompany his tune, were he ready for sleep they would play him a lullaby- his thoughts stopped when the music stopped and a soft humming took tune, as if the voice was trying to think up a melody to play next.

_The voice!_ Apollo's body ached to the point that he wanted to scream in agony. As soon as he found her, no words would leave her lips for once he found her he would suffocate her with kisses and cling tightly to her. The soft tune of her voice (which was almost silent) got louder and the tune itself clearer. He could hardly run from his knees being so weak from need. He would run his fingers through her hair and tenderly caress the delicate hands that made music beautiful enough to calm a raging titan, glorious enough to lull chaos itself into a deep slumber. A groan of agony escaped his throat as he ran staggeringly like a drunkard intoxicated by music itself.

So focused was the god that he didn't notice a shadow until he ran into a giant body that knocked him over. "You there!" the young god said standing up. "Please move aside I have someone I must meet."

"Oh and who is this person might I ask?" the shadow questioned.

"She who is now playing, I must meet her!"

"Aren't you hasty? I am afraid you will not be able to go any further."

"WHAT?!" Apollo cried out. "How dare you keep me from her! She shall be my wife and-" the god twitched in anger when the shadow laughed.

"That is humorous! Sadly that will not happen, you see she and I have a pact, she plays her lovely music for me and I hide her in the shadows so that none may behold her."

"Surely you will let _me_ pass." The golden haired god entreated. "She plays music, _my _realm so of course _I_ should meet her."

"You are persistent!" Erebus laughed. "But no, besides if she hears you walked these woods you will scare her away and I rather like her strange music. You would know she plays an instrument I have never seen before. Hear the tunes, they are lovely no? Now why would you be evil enough to take such tunes from my ear." The shadow god looked down at the immortal with slight annoyance. "Now depart, the shadows are my realm and all in them are under my rule, she is my subject as of now and you shall not disturb her. Be gone." The god growled vanishing into darkness.

Apollo had tried to do a large circle around the perimeter to see if there would be any way to approach the beautiful maiden who played, but he ran into a shadow every time. He followed back for three nights following, each time she was there playing her music, unable to be touched or seen. The Sun God left for Olympus in a deep depression.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"Zeus!" Hera's loud voice interrupted his thoughts. The goddess entering was no doubt lovely (and angry) but glorious to behold none the less. "Oh great husband I beg of you! Your son is plaguing all the others with his mournful weeping day and night. He does his duties then returns to his rooms and weeps like a child and will not say why!"

"Do not fear, I shall see what ails him." Zeus stood up and headed for the god's chambers. Upon entering Zeus was shocked to find the once shining God of the Sun curled on his bed, his normally golden skin lost its brilliance and his groaning hurt the King of the God's ears. "Why are you not playing music and laughing?" Zeus asked when his son turned to him.

"It is so sad! I fell in love father, and vile horrible Erebus is keeping me from her!"

"Why would he do something like that?" Zeus frowned.

"He said she didn't want to be seen by anyone and that I would scare her off, oh father!" Apollo began to weep. "It isn't fair! I being the shining one should have a choice among the best and yet that horrid god won't even let me lay eyes on her! She whoever she is is who I will marry! I will have no other!" the young god yelled slamming his fist on the bed before slumping back into depression.

"Afraid to be beheld yet her beauty has captivated you?" Zeus snorted. "We shall give you your bride. I don't care who she is." The god stood and led his son deeper into the palace. "We shall have Eros shoot her with his arrow when the moon is full tonight and she shall fall madly in love with you." Zeus smiled when Apollo brightened.

It was later that day that Zeus lounged back with his wife on the balcony discussing how relieved they were that there was finally silence on Olympus when a shadow stepped forward. Both sat up to see it was Hecate, dark and mysterious with long white blond hair and an elegant figure. The Goddess of the Crossroads stepped forward and offered a quick bow before resuming her regal posture, so tall and proud it looked as if her bowing even in the slightest was utterly out of character.

"Greetings King Zeus and to his Queen as well." She glanced at Hera. "I hope you all aren't too happy for your son's love."

"Why would you say that?" Zeus asked, his voice having an edge to it.

"Because, if you knew who you just damned into his arms you might not be so hasty to plan a wedding."

"DAMNED TO HIS ARMS?!" Zeus bellowed. "Out! Out I say! Who are you to say such things?!"

"Such spite for me!" Hecate gasped not expecting for Zeus to bellow at his better. "If I do not have your blessing I will go elsewhere-"

"You will not interfere with his son's happiness!" Hera cut in.

"Very well." Hecate smiled. "I shall not. Oh how sad you will be when the unwilling bride lifts her veil." The goddess vanished in a burst of smoke and light.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Ares, the God of War lounged back on his throne surrounded by women who smiled up at him and refilled his glass without him even needing to open his mouth. _Another fine victory, how delightful that king's head looks on my golden stake._ Ares laughed to himself. All event was stopped however when the doors to the throne room opened and the bright light showed the lovely silhouette of a beautiful shapely woman. Ares smiled dismissing all his attendants as she came in further, her hips swaying almost hypnotically.

"Ah great Ares, how long it has been!" the lovely voice sounded and Ares smirked recognizing the voice.

"And what would you require of my court?" The God asked lounging back. There was no mistaking that Ares was handsome, his strong frame, rippling muscles and fair face was a glory to behold. His tanned skin glistened in the sun as he ran a hand absently through his raven black hair. "Care for a drink?" He offered frowning slightly when she refused.

"I have horrid news I'm afraid." The goddess shook her head. "Your flame Athena is about to have her flower severed if you understand my words." She paused with a smile noting how furious he looked. "It seems Apollo dumbly has fallen in love with her and knows not that it is she. According to the shadows he is going to strike her with an arrow of Eros tonight. Surely we cannot let bright but ever dull witted Apollo beat us can we?" the goddess asked stepping back as the glass he held shattered from his tight grip and its contents spilled on the floor. "I know of your feelings for her." Hecate smiled wickedly.

"That weakling thinks he can take what is MINE?!" Ares yelled. The God of War always felt that for some reason Athena was his in a way. He was the only one allowed to fight with her, he was the only one allowed to hate her, and no one else was good enough to be considered a worthy opponent for her. And he certainly wouldn't let someone like weak pathetic Apollo lay a finger one her! He would be the only one to ever caress the smooth delicate flesh and taste its innocence. No one else deserved her, he was the only God good enough to have her and damned be any who thought otherwise! "That…that! I shall kill him!"

"Hold on my friend." Hecate quickly caught his arm as he started to grab his armor. "We can do this in a much more gentle manner. No death required." She exposed a bottle she had been hiding in her long cloak.

"What is it?" He asked with a raised brow.

"A gift from Hades awhile ago. It's fine wine mixed with water of the Lethe. It's affects are similar to drunkenness, only the loss of memory is instant…and permanent."

"And why would you have something like that?"

"Hold your tongue curious one." She snipped.

"You like him don't you?" Ares' frown turned into a grin when the goddess looked at him utterly appalled .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"When will you start already?" Apollo asked anxiously as Eros sighed and reached for an arrow in his quiver. "I need her now!"

"Are you sure I didn't hit you by accident?" Eros paused and turned to the impatient god beside him. "I haven't aimed an arrow at you since you last challenged me. I hope you weren't trying to steal my weapon."

"Be silent!" Apollo quickly hushed him pointing to a lovely figure in the distance that had just arrived beside the tree a ways away from where they were hiding and sat down. "See there she is! Truly no one but I deserves such beauty!" Apollo hissed. "Shoot her! Do it now!"

"Wait…" Eros leaned forward the moonlight though not showing the maiden's face did show light on an owl that flew forward and landed on her shoulder. "Apollo, I don't think it would be a good idea to-"

"Enough talk! Father gave me his blessing."

"But that's Ath-"

"That is my bride to be, now if you won't do it I will." The Sun God said snatching the arrow and notching it in his own bow.

"Apollo," Eros said standing up to his full height. "I can't let you do this."

"Too late." Apollo smiled releasing the arrow watching it sail through the air but hit a shield instead. "Wha-?" the god stuttered when the owner of the shield revealed himself to be the God of War. "How dare you!"

"Apollo my brother!" Ares smiled. "I couldn't help but notice your arrow missed, or well it would have missed. Has your aim failed as of late?" the God asked in a cheerful voice.

"It wouldn't have missed if you hadn't blocked it." The golden haired god growled.

"Well pardon me then." He stepped aside and gestured to the figure. "Please, shoot again." He smiled . "But," Ares held out a bottle in front of Apollo. "Drink this with my blessing. It's a little something a sorceress made up for me that will automatically ensure success to any who drink it." Ares grinned at Eros who looked with uncertainty at the bottle that the Sun God snatched and drank before notching the arrow again. The God of love drank when he saw the other seemed well.

A few seconds passed before Apollo glanced around with a puzzled look on his face. "Where am I?" He asked with a frown. "Why are you both looking at me?"

"You were out hunting and got lost and was about to shoot Athena." Ares answered matter of factly as a very disgruntled Goddess approached them. "And you Eros were rooting him on, now if I were you I would apologize." He chuckled and vanished leaving Apollo and poor Eros to face her wrath alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D I think I over sold just how good her music sounded but I was feeling poetic. This is just a little something I threw together to hold you guys off. I have no idea when updates can be done. Also why the heck did I make Apollo such a brat? Lol I don't know, that's how it ended and Ares saves the day! Woohoo! **


End file.
